Arvis
Alvis (アルヴィス, Aruvisu?) is an antagonist in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, although his intentions were benevolent at first. Early life Alvis was born as the first son of the duke of Velthomer (a dukedom in Grandbell), Victor, who is a reputed womanizer and cares little to nothing on his family. At the age of 7, Alvis witnessed his father hanging and killing himself after Victor's wife, Cigyun, had an affair with Prince Kurth, leaving him with Cigyun's favorite maid and his half-brother Azel. Alvis was appointed as the next duke of Velthomer and worked his way to rise in position and power. Despite Azel being born from a maid raped by Victor, the same maid mentioned earlier, Alvis deeply cared for his half-brother, saying that Azel is one of the most important things in his life. Siglud's tale As Prince Kurth went to war with the nation of Isaac, Alvis was put in Barhara to attend Emperor Azmur of Grandbell. When the Verdane forces assaulted Jungby, Alvis was sent rather late to quell the oppression. He met Siglud and gave him the Silver Sword (on behalf of Prince Kurth), also learning that Azel has joined Siglud, but he didn't mind and entrusted his brother to Siglud. With that, he left Siglud to take care of the rest. As he saw corruption and oppression around Grandbell, Alvis harbored an ambition to build a world based on peace and the people would not suffer anymore. With that, he contacted a dark bishop named Manfroy, who would help him, in exchange that he wouldn't persecute Manfroy's Lopt Sect. The time to pull off his ambitions came when he heard that Prince Kurth was assassinated, and the house of Chalpy (where Siglud and his father Vylon belonged) was put to blame by Duke Langobalt of Dozel and Duke Reptor of Freege. Alvis, however, thought more than just hunting Siglud the traitor. He planned to make the other lords fight for each other, claiming the lands in Jugdral on the way, and kill them once they were weakened. He stayed close to King Azmur and acted as his loyal attendant. One day, he found a woman named Diadora lying unconscious. Alvis took her to his home, and slowly fell in love with her, unaware with the fact that Diadora was Siglud's wife who was brainwashed by Manfroy, and also the daughter of Cigyun, thus Alvis and Diadora are half-siblings. Despite all those facts, Alvis couldn't help but to fall in love and eventually marry her. Alvis was eventually chosen as the heir of Azmur, due to Diadora's Heim Blood. He would be given the position of Emperor until his son grew old enough to succeed him. At the same time, Alvis heard that Siglud was approaching Barhara. He set his plans in motion. He first sent Langobalt to deal with Siglud, in which the former would be killed. As the group of traitors approached Barhara, he sent out Reptor to attack. However, as Reptor advanced, Alvis suddenly turned his back on Reptor and cooperated with Siglud to destroy Reptor. Upon victory, Alvis held a celebration to greet Siglud and his army. However, it was a clever disguise to sentence them to their deaths. After letting him see Diadora for the last time, Alvis used his personal tome Fala Flame to kill Siglud, while his mage unit rained down meteors attempting to obliterate the rest of Siglud's soldiers. Siglud was successfully killed, leaving any survivors of his army without a leader. Celice's tale With the death of Siglud, Alvis remained as the sole power of Grandbell and was eventually crowned as Emperor. He successfully created a peaceful regime in Grandbell that lasted for 17 years. He was also blessed with two twin children, Yurius and Yuria, from Diadora. However, after 17 years of peace, things started to change. Manfroy offered Yurius the Dark Tome of Loputousu. After he read it, Yurius was taken over by Loputousu and thus started to change into a twisted man. Even Alvis was unable to stop him, as Yurius was designed to be the next Emperor of Grandbell, as Azmur decreed so. Alvis was helpless as he saw his Empire changed from a peaceful regime into an oppressive one, where children were being hunted to be sacrificed for the Dark Lord and any whole population of anybody who resisted was exterminated as a measure to combat potential resistance. Diadora was also killed by Yurius, but not before she teleported Yuria to somewhere safe. Eventually Alvis realized that he had been manipulated all along by Manfroy. However, he still did his best to prevent casualties in the child hunting as much as he can. Eventually, he would face the Liberation Army led by the son of Siglud, Celice. He decided that he would face death in battlefield and led the defense of Chalphy Castle, but not before he sent out a bishop to take away Siglud's sword Tyrfing, which was later retrieved by Celice. Alvis was eventually killed by Celice, which avenged Siglud. However, after the Holy War truly ended, Celice admitted that Alvis was no more than a man swept away by fate and did not deserve his hatred. In-Game Alvis is seen twice on the battle field, once as a Sage in the Prologue when he is an NPC, and as an Emperor in Chapter 10 when he is the final boss of this chapter. When you have to fight him, he is extremely difficult to defeat. Since he has both a defense and resistance of 40 thanks to Fala Flame, it is really a waste of time to attack him with anything less than sacred weapons, and since he has 70 attack power, he will one shot most of your units. The best way to defeat him is for Celice and Aless to attack him constantly with their respective sacred weapons, since they both gain resistance thanks to their sacred weapons, with Delmud, Nanna, and the lovers of Celice and Aless nearby to help the two actually hit Alvis. Heal when necessary, and eventually, he will fall. Base Stats |Emperor |30 |80 |27/30 |N/A |30 |30 |4 |30 |30 |5 |Sword, Lance, Axe, Bow, Staff, Fire, Thunder, Wind *'Items:' Fala Flame, Silver Blade *'Skills:' Great Shield, Charisma, Nihil *'Leadership Stars:' 5 *'Gold:' 6000 *'Holy Blood:' Fala (Major), Loputousu (Minor) Category:Enemies Category:Seisen no Keifu Characters